Back to the Wars of Our Parents
by Fandom Queen of Epicness
Summary: What happens when the second generation Harry Potter kids and their friends; the children of the Heroes of Olympus go snooping into Harry and Ginny's old school trunks? What happens when James finds a pair of old dog tags with an Ancient Greek inscription on it that has a paired spell? What happens if when said, the spell transports them back to the three wars? Pure Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new fanfic. The old Percy Jackson and Harry Potter ones were not going anywhere. So I'm really sorry but I'm discontinuing it. Sorry. So this story is sorta different. Its about how the HP second generation kids and the PJO and HoO second generation kids (I'll make up names) are friends, then they travel back and time to the wars and stuff so. Yeah lets do this. This is my first crossover so be easy on me. Love you guys. Teddy and Victorie wont be in it but they are mentioned.**

** ~Emma**

**Ages of the kids:**

**James Potter-18**

**Fred Weasley II-18**

**Roxanne Weasley-18**

**Danielle (Danie) Jackson-18**

**Albus Potter-17**

**Rose Weasley-17**

**Allison Grace-17**

**Gina Grace-17**

**Dominique Weasley-17**

**Lily Potter-15**

**Leah Zhang-15**

**Luke Jackson-15 (sorry had to D': )**

**Louis Weasley-15**

**Hugo Weasley-15**

**Jake Zhang-14**

**Karma Valdez-13**

**Kirsten Vladez-12**

**Pairings:**

**Harry and Ginny**

**Annabeth and Percy**

**Jason and Piper**

**Ron and Hermione**

**George and Angelina**

**Leo and Reyna (I know about him and Calypso from the HoH but I'm a hardcore Leyna shipper so there together in here)**

3rd Person P.O.V

Chapter 1 of Back to the Wars of our Parents

James! What the Hades did you Do?!

The large house is Godric's Hollow was far from quiet, in fact, it was rather chaotic. Several teenage kids ran around the home, screaming, yelling, and laughing shrilly. The room on the top floor, down the hall to the left, was basically a safe house from all the racket. In it held four kids. The black-haired boy was lying on his belly, flipping through a textbook for 'History of Magic,' he yawned and pushed the circle wire-rimmed glasses farther up his nose and placed the book down.

"Al you're boring." Smirked the blonde girl sitting on the window seat.

"Shut up Allie." He rolled his eyes and chucked the book at her head. She ducked and the book crashed through the window.

The one of other girls in the room gasped, "Albus!" she pointed a dark, thin, wooden stick at the window, and the book came flying back into the room and the window looked like it had never been touched.

"Thanks Rose." Albus looked at her gratefully then shot a glare in Allie's direction.

"You _ both _are boring." Laughed the girl that had just sniggered. She tucked a lock of dark brown hair with an eagle feather braided into it behind her ear.

"I agree Gina." Grinned Allie, and the two sisters exchanged fist bumps.

"And your both annoying, so we're even" smirked Rose smugly.

"Touche Weasley." Nodded Gina.

Al looked as if he were going to say something, opening his mouth and inhaling deeply, but he was interrupted by the bedroom door opening and five fifteen year olds walked in.

"Hey Al," said a pretty and short redheaded girl with cocoa brown eyes, "where's James and the other idiots of that group?" she crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her right leg.

"I haven't seen them" shrugged Albus, a worried look in his eye.

"If he's in dads or mum's old school trunks again he is in so much trouble! He knows he's not supposed to, especially when mum or dad aren't home!" Lily snarled, her brown eyes flaring with anger. The Potter elders had gone to a ministry meeting with the other members of the Weasley clan. The family friends; the Jacksons Danie and Luke, the Graces; Allison and Gina, the Zhangs; Leah and Jake, and The Valdez girls; Karma and Kirsten, were over to keep the many siblings and cousin company while their parents were also gone.

Rose sighed and got up from her place on the floor, "Come on, we'd better go find them." She placed her hand on Lily's back and wheeled her around, the others followed and they all walked to the room that was 'supposed' to be locked. Lily huffed and stormed in to see the four eighteen year olds going through two very old trunks with the old gold lettered initials peeling off.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" screeched Lily angrily making the four peers jump. The older of the two girls twisted around, her thick blanket of curly blonde hair going flying. "Seriously Danie?! You have to control your boyfriend!" Lily glared at the blonde

" Wait," she said giving the younger girl a look, "Why should I get blamed?" she asked calculatingly.

"Did you try to stop him?" asked Lily, returning the stare.

"Well I—" she stammered, a loos for words, having inheriting her fathers lack of speaking, though she did have some pretty offensive taunts when I came to that point.

"Guilty by association." Said Lily grabbing James by the hair.

"Lils." He nervously said holding his hands up defensively. "WE wanted to learn about the war. You know how mum and dad have a hard time talking about it."

"You're not supposed to." Said Rose.

"Yeah!" piped up a tall, gangly redheaded boy, towering over them all. "That war was a traumatic time for everyone, especially your dad. If he's not ready to talk about, don't go snooping."

"Thanks for the support there Hugo." Muttered the dark skinned boy in the corner.

"Shut up Freddie." Grumbled Leah, her straight cinnamon colored hair falling in her face.

"Make me." Joked Fred, but a single glance from lily really did make him shut up.

"Woah, what's up with all the yelling up here?" asked Karma as she, Kirsten, and Jake all piled into the already over crowded room.

"YO!" shouted Luke, who was being squished up against Fred's twin sister Roxanne. "I need my space, can we move this interrogation to the sitting room or kitchen?" his already messy black hair was getting even more tousled as he shimmied against a wall.

With much difficulty they all nodded and poured out of the room, Fred and James levitating the trunks behind them.

The kids all sat in the kitchen some on chairs, the table itself, or the floor. James and Fred gently lowered the trunks and went to sit by Danie, James, throwing his strong, Quidditch-toned arm around her shoulders.

"So," said Fred. "Can we please look through them Lils'? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Fine," she sighed exasperatedly, and shot a spell at the trunks to open them.

James grinned and dove right at his father's trunk while Fred plunged into Ginny's.

"Hey, you guys, look!" said James holding up a pair of dogtags.

'What the Hades is that?" asked Danie, getting up from her place at the table to study the necklace. "There's an inscription in Ancient Greek."

"Quick what does it say?" asked Jake excitedly.

"Hmmmmmmm, it says, 'Those who dwell on the fate of time, will never find peace of mind'" she translated and looked up and the others.

"What the Hera does that mean?" asked Gina, quirking her eyebrows.

"I think I know." Said Rose shaking in anticipation. "Hold on" she scrambled off her chair and out of the room. The others sat in awkward silence. Louis had just started to ask what the weather was like tomorrow when Rose came back, huffing and puffing, holding a large, leather-bound book with gold lettering.

"What's that Rosie?" asked Karma cocking her head.

"An ancient book of old Greek spells," she gasped clutching a stitch in her side "Written, by Hecate, herself."

"Here give me that." Said Allie grabbing the book and looking up the inscription on the tags. "Here it is." She said, her finger pointing at a section on page 836.

Lily too the book gingerly in her hands and took out her wand. She cleared her throat and chanted, "Upius Lokious Herdenia Junsier!"

There was a flash of light, and the kids disappeared.

**Hooray! Hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow if I can! Byee!**

** ~Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy! I love you all! But two of you said I needed to have more info on the demigods. This really confused me because I feel in put in the same amount as I did for the wizards. I sorta created the quarter gods but there will be some sword fighting and stuff where there going because first they're going to the Battle of May 2****nd**** 1998 because it happened first, then the Titan War then the Giant War. Yes Ginny and Annabeth will get super angry at the kids yada yada. Anyway, lets continue shall we?**

Back to the Wars of Our Parents

Chapter Two.

Who the Hell are You!?

The kids were engulfed in thick black smoke, someone screamed, they all began whirling around like in a portkey. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. The smoke disappeared, and the kids were slammed onto the ground.

Karma cried out in pain, clutching a huge gash on her tan forearm. Rose rushed over, her wand at the ready.

"What was that thing?" asked Leah, her black eyes she had inherited from Frank, her father, wide in fright and wonder.

"It seems like some sort've cross between a portkey and Apparation." Said Lily gesturing to Karma's splinched arm. Rose's wand twirled in the air but the gash wouldn't heal.

She sighed and shook her head. "I was afraid of this."

"What?" asked Kirsten abruptly, staring over her sister's wound.

"We need 'Essence of Dittany' for this kind've wound. Its super rare nowadays."

"Where are we?" asked Albus.

For the first time since they 'landed' the kids looked around. They were in some kind of forest. Snow littered the ground and a cool wind fluttered around.

"I don't know." Whispered Louis. His blonde hair shifted in the wind.

"Wands out guys." Instructed Lily. The wizards took out their wands and the second-generation demigods fiddled with their weapons. Danie fiddled with the locket that held her knife '_Kolsai Fernei' _ which meant '_Hellbringer' _in Greek.

"Do you guys, here something?" asked Jake nervously.

The friends and cousins all craned their heads. Indeed, there was a sound. What was it? A man? What was he shouting?

"HARRY! HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!" shouted a man in the distance.

"Why is he saying Uncle Harry's and mum's names? Why not Dad's?" asked Hugo.

A silhouette of a tall was coming closer. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as he came in to the clearing where the kids were. He was tall, with flaming red hair, a rather long nose, and blue eyes. The same eyes that were worn by Hugo Weasley.

Ron Weasley held out a wand, frantically pointing at the children. "Who the hell are you? What have you done to them?!" he bellowed at them, making Rose and Hugo jump back in surprise at the sigh of their younger, very angry looking, father.

"Um, well, we have an idea of who you're talking about. But we didn't do anything to them. We couldn't bear to." Stuttered Leah.

"Why couldn't you bear to?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well for starters Hermione is our aunt, and their mom." Said Fred pointing at himself then Hugo and Rose, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Roxanne.

Ron's eyes bugged out. "M-m-m-mother?!" he cried. "Who the crap is the father."

"That, my friend, is something that if we told you, you'd probably wouldn't believe us." Said James smugly happy to annoy his unknowing uncle.

"Please tell me its not Malfoy" said Ron, crossing his fingers and tightly shutting his eyes.

"We can safely say, that Draco Malfoy is NOT our father." Sniggered Hugo.

"Well who is it then?" asked Ron .

"Dude come on!" cried Luke, laughing at the daftness of his best friend's dad. "Look at the hair color, and this kids eyes. Then think of who Hermione would most likely fall in love with."

Ron stared hard at Rose and Hugo, then with an astonished and disgusted look on his face he spluttered. "Fred!?"

The kids groaned at his stupidity. "For the gods' sakes! Its you Ronald Bilius Weasley! You marry Hermione fricking Granger and have these two! Rose, and Hugo!" screamed Dominique in Ron's face.

He went pale, then purple, then a large grin split out on his face, then is disappeared and was replaced by pure wonder. "So you're saying, that I," he gesturing to himself, "get married to one of my best friends I've liked since fifth year every since she stunned me in the D.A. and have two pretty badass sounding kids?" he asked.

"YES!" screamed everyone except Rose and Hugo.

"Wicked." Whispered Ron.

"Finally he gets it!" said James as Danie gave him a punch in the stomach.

"So um, are you all related?" questioned Ron, staring at the others with new interest.

"Most of us are cousins." Replied Lily smiling warmly at her uncle. "the others are family friends, or in James' and Danie's case,_ more than friends"_ the two mentioned blushed and the others laughed.

"Should we do introductions?" asked Kirsten. The others nodded.

"Well, I'm James Potter. Son of Harry and erm, your little sister Ginny. I'm 18, Gryffindor, and Chaser on the Quidditch team." Ron stared at him, gaping.

"So wait, Harry and Ginny _do _get back together?"

"Yeah, in a few months when you guys finish your, 'business'" answered Fred.

"Well, I suppose we should do families. So I'm Albus Potter, 17, Gryffindor, son of Harry and Ginny and Seeker on the team."

"Two kids?" whispered Ron.

"Make that three uncle Ron." Said Lily stepping up to the plate. "I'm Lily Potter, 15, Gryffindor, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, and also Chaser on the team."

"Guess we're up next Roxy." Said Fred as he yanked his sister foreward. "We're twins, Fredward Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley. We're both 18, Gryffindors, and I'm beater on the team, Roxy's terrified of heights. Our parents are George Weasley, and Angelina Johnson."

Ron gaped at them "Another set of twins?"

"Next its us!" said Dominique. Her strawberry blonde hair swished behind her. "Dominique Weasley, 17, Ravenclaw, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. I really don't do Quidditch, I prefer spectating."

"I'm Louis Weasley, her brother. I'm 15, Ravenclaw and Seeker on the team, my parents are the same as Dom's there and we also have a sister named Victorie and she's dating Teddy Lupin."

"Wait, as in Remus and Tonks' son?"

"The very same, he's not a werewolf though, just cranky around full moons, but he's an animagus like Dora." Answered Lily.

"So I'm guessing we're next?" asked Danie, grabbing Luke's arm, they all nodded and they stepped up.

"We're family friends of yours, you see, when your older, you and Harry go on an Auror mission in New York in the U.S. which is where you meet our parents. Hi, I'm Danielle Jackson, but call me Danie. I'm 18. You know all those Greek myths? They're real, my grandparents are Athena on my mom Annabeth's side and Poseidon on my dad Percy's side, and yes I know you have a brother called Percy too, he stops being a prat later."

"I'm her brother Luke, I'm 15. Same parentage as her, and she forgot to mention she's dating James." The black haired boy smirked at his sister as she thrust her hand causing him to get drenched in ice water from a nearby creek. The others laughed at him and he slumped back to the group where Rose charmed him dry.

The rest of the introductions went like that till Kirsten and Karma finished. "Hang on, why are you looking for dad and Aunt Hermione, when you're supposed to be with them?" asked Lily suspiciously.

Ron let out a nervous chuckle. "Er, you see— that's kind of a funny story."

**AN: there done! Whoo I'm tired! Hope you all like it! See you in the next chapter! And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. For all you Americans out there how was your Thanksgiving? Because I don't think Europeans or Asians and others across the ocean celebrate that particular Holiday? Anyway, mine was good, I got to see my adorable baby cousin for the first time since my uncles funeral. She was only about a few weeks at the time and the funeral was in June. Welp, I'm super tired today so I apologize if this chapter epically sucks. But I felt I needed to give you guys something. So here it is.**

Back to the Wars of Our Parents

Chapter 3

Let's go find our other Relatives!

"You what!?" screamed Rose in disbelief at her father's story. Ron stared at the angry girls face helplessly, having no idea what to do.

"Rose," said Hugo looking back at his sister. "You know what dad's position was. He and uncle Harry had an argument. This war put them both and mum into lots of stress, of course there would've been fights! Plus I think dad was under the influence of that blasted Horcrux!"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Ron asked looking at his future son.

"You told us all about the War with Vol—" started James but Ron cut him off.

"Don't say his name! Its Taboo! You want You-Know-Who to send Deatheaters to one of the most wanted Wizards in the country plus his future family and friends who are very powerful people!?" he shrieked in one breath.

"Anyway, it's no use talking about this unless we can find Dad and Aunt Hermione." Said Lily, putting a hand on her seething cousins shoulder.

"She's right Rosie" stated Allison, staring at her friend. The others nodded, and finally Rose seemed to let it go.

"Ok, where and how are we going to find Harry and Hermione?" asked Danie.

"I don't know, but first, would you magical being mind conjuring up some coats? Its like the middle of winter here!" said Luke, giving the magic kids a look.

"Oh! Whoops!" said Roxanne as she and the kids of age raised their wands and conjured up several hats; mittens; cloaks; coats; and scarves.

"Much better." Said Gina snuggling her nose into the collar of her parka.

"I have an idea where they are." Said Albus putting on a hat. "Dad told me what forest he and Aunt Hermione were in when you guys were reunited." He told everyone what woods and the 17 and older kids all grabbed some of the younger kids and they apparated to the correct forest.

"Ok," said Lily as they all staggered a little after the tight sensation. "I have an idea. Kirsten, Karma and I will try and coax Dad and Hermione out of hiding by pretending to be in danger. One of you can transfigure a branch or something into a 'gruesome' monster of some sorts, then Levitate it to chase us. Then Uncle Ron you swoop in and save us and by then hopefully we can improvise and Dad and Aunt 'Mione will come out. Got it?"

The others nodded and the kids started to walked around looking for the magical presence and performing noverball spells to reveal the tent and their relatives.

Finally after about two hours, red sparks shot into the sky. The others spotted them and scrambled to where the sparks originated.

There stood Fred, he grinned and put a finger to his lips, then, he pointed around a tree to a small clearing of trees. The diversion girls nodded and Rose transformed a old dead log into a large monster. She raised her wand and whispered "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" and the monster rose to life.

The demigod kids then all exclaimed in unison a loud roar, and Kirsten, Karma and Lily all screamed and sprinted into the clearing, Rose making the creature chasing them, Kristen then convincingly tripped over a branch and tumbled to the ground, she lifted her head revealing a swollen bloody lip.

The other girls screamed again and Karma grabbed her little sister. The monster beared over them and another roar was uttered. The girls screamed again when a spell shot over their heads and hit the monster's great head.

There, stood an Albus look-alike, his green eyes wild his right arm extended holding his wand. Then, a brunette girl popped out of nowhere and held out her wand. **(AN: this is before Godrics Hollow so Harry still has his wand.) **

Her wand slashed and whipped but the fake monster did not fall. "WHAT MAGIC IS THIS!?" She screeched.

Then, Ron ran out, and the teenagers stared at him as his wand made one movement, and the monster disintegrated. The girls popped up and Lily healed Kristen's lip with her wand.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!?" hollered Hermione at the kids and Ron.

Everyone stared at her, terrified. The kids had never seen them this angry in their lives.

"Hermione. Calm down." Said Harry putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Harry." Said Fred making the green-eyed boy stare at him.

"Fred! You idiot! They don't expect us to know their names!" hissed Allison as Roxanne put a hand on her forehead whispering 'kill me now' under her breath.

"Wait, shouldn't he expect it? I mean he _is _Harry Potter!" said Jake making a good point.

"Hermione, Harry. I don't know what to say. All I know is, I hate myself for leaving you both. The minute I left I regretted it. But I came back. When I did, I met these kids. Its kind of hard to explain, but we can trust them. Because they're pretty important in the future. Is it ok if we go inside so they can maybe introduce themselves?"

"They can, if they can tell us something only we know between the three of us." Said Harry and Hermione approved.

Lily sighed and stepped away from the group, "How about this. Your full names are Hermione Jean Granger, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley. Hermione your birthday is September 12th, Harry yours is July 31st, and Ron yours is March 1st. Your all hunting horcruxes so you can destroy You-Know-Who and Dumbledore gave you the mission, Harry you are thinking about visiting Godric's Hollow because it's your birthplace. Good enough for you?" The redheaded girl smirked smugly at the two seventeen-year olds while they gaped at her.

"I know right?" whispered Ron behind his hand to his best friend's bewildered faces.

**Done. Bye now.**


End file.
